Sailor Universe!
by joyfulsara
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura... is what! Sailor Universe! She finds out and has to protect Serena and the gang. Not a very good summary but please read and review! Obviously a crossover. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please note that all thoughts and visions are gonna be in italics.

Prologue

Sakura Kinomoto was nervous; she had just captured the last card. But no one knew and now the play for the Nadeshiko Festival was only a few minutes away.

Tomoyo just finished singing as Sakura had a vision-----

_A girl was crying on what seemed to be the moon._

_She cried, "Aunt Serenity I am sorry if only I was quicker but I guess Destiny knew what would happen. Please send me and my friends along with them. But make sure they will not remember us."_

_Queen Serenity replied, "Of course, and please watch over them."_

_The girl said, "I promise."_

--End of vision

_Of course, how could I have forgotten this, _Sakura thought.

She then went out feeling like she was being controlled and began to sing. As she sang she rose into the air gaining energy. She then transformed into Queen Sakura, Ruler and Protector of the Universe. (She has long black hair and black/brown eyes and tan skin)

She then went on and took the Star Cards. She locked them away until further notice with Kero. She then told Yue he should join too. Yue, of course, agrees.

She then transports herself to America. But they only knew that she had vanished into thin air.

A/N: I know this is very short but please review! Don't be too harsh this is only my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Soooooooooo sorry I forgot to put this up last time. Ok the characters are not mine except for the ones I made up which are Mark, Camila and Destiny. Nor do I own Sailor Moon or any other story that comes on here.

Chapter 1

2 years later………………

Sakura is patiently waiting outside to be introduced. She is so nervous hoping her old friends wouldn't be upset with her.

She then here's Terada-sensei introduce her. She hurries in surprised Li and Eriol are still in Japan. She says hi to everyone and sits in her seat. Surprisingly it's like this- EriolLi

Tomoyo Sakura.

8 hours later she rushes to se Elliot (A/N: Yes this is the guy from Mew Mew Power but before Mew Mew Power). Elliot has a surprise waiting for her though. He has Camila and Mark, 2 other friends, back too. Sakura is soooooooo happy. She says that on her way back to Tomoeda she has to check on Serena.

A/N: I know this is super short again. Also though not mentioned Sakura unlocked the Star Cards, Kero, and Yue. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well here it is I only own Camila, Mark, and Destiny

Chapter 2

Sakura is on her way to school when she runs into Syaoron. Syaoron asks her, "Why did you leave 2 years ago?"

Sakura simply replies, "I had to."

Syaoron then asks, "When were you going to answer me from almost 3 years ago?''

She replies, "Oh I was going to but then things just kept happening, By the way, did Eriol and Tomoyo start dating?"

He replies stifle, "Yes."

They then arrive at school. Sakura is happy to be back throughout the day. It was great to see old friends and see that they hadn't changed much.

On the way home she ran into a baby girl. She instantly knew it was Destiny. But then the Negaverse began to attack and Destiny reawakes as a little girl. Light from Destiny surrounded Sakura. Sakura then became Sailor Star (A/N: Before she was Eternal Sailor Universe), her true and final form. But of course, Sakura defeated the monsters easily.

She then knew Queen Beryl had reawakened and come back with forces. She knew that Serena would once again reawaken but as Sailor Moon with the other scouts eventually. But Sailor Venus had reawakened already. Serena and Destiny left quickly for more research

A/N: Yes that was short so sorry but these chapter look so long on paper but when typed out they are so short. Please review!

Joyfulsara: Oh no! It's Crazy!

Crazy: I'm not crazy and that's not my real name! I'm just super random!

Joyfulsara: Uh-huh that too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the characters yada yada except Camila, Mark, and Destiny.

Chapter 3

Sakura and Destiny quickly went to Elliot's place where Camila and Mark were staying. They then explained what had happened.

They then went to check in Time (A/N: Pluto can basically do the same thing.) to check if Serena and her court had reawakened. But Sailor V was the only one still awake.

Sakura then went home worried. She then did a card reading with her Star Cards. The reading would happen in two or more weeks.

2 weeks later…………………

Sakura went to check on Serena in the morning. Sakura then saw Serena run into Luna on Serena's way to school. As the day progressed Sakura knew Serena would reawaken as Sailor Moon. As the weeks progressed the rest of her court awakened. Sakura then knew Serena would reawaken as Princess Serenity the next day.

Sakura felt Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's memories come back as they reawakened. Sakura was so busy fighting Queen Beryl's warriors though to go check on her.

The next few weeks flew by with worry as the Sailor Scouts fought Queen Beryl. Serena finally defeated Queen Beryl. But they all lost their memories after the fight because they used all their energy.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for coming to read the fanfic. But please, please, please review it. I'm sorry it's so short again. For any other Harry Potter fans here- April 7 is when the DVD comes out for the movie! I'm sooooooo happy but I still wish that it were March 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well here it is again I do not own the characters except for the ones I made up which includes Camila, Mark, and Destiny.

Also flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 4

A month later………………………..

Darien and Serena finally got back together with their memories back. But a pink-haired girl, Rini came. Sakura knew it was Rini. Also the time travel was caused by the Negamoon.

Unfortunately Sakura was very busy. One of the things was getting rid of the annoying boy who killed her mother. The stupid boy, of course, was hired by her father. She didn't need a Time to know that.

Flashback-

_"Sakura hide!" her mother commanded._

_All of a sudden Sakura heard a gun shot. Sakura knew her mother was dead since she couldn't feel her mother's presence anymore. She broke down sobbing quietly. But she knew that she should wait to transport from the wretched person who would shoot her mother. Sakura couldn't grasp why someone would kill her mother. She was very smart for a 5 year old. _

-End of flashback

She, of course, sent him to the Island of Miseries. It was the worst place to be. She knew the boy wasn't powerful enough to break out.

Sakura and Destiny watched over Serena the next few months as they prepared for the next enemy. Also knowing they would reveal themselves.

I know it's still short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer by a lot.

Joyfulsara: Why do you have a sticker on your forehead again?

Crazy: Hey! I'm not crazy. Also I feel like wearing a sticker on my forehead! I'm just being goofy.

Joyfulsara: Please stop arguing at lunch.

Crazy: Why? I'm allowed an opinion.

Joyfulsara: I know that but the conversation goes on forever and forever like this- "Dumbledore's alive!'' "No he isn't he died in the book!" "No he and Snape switched places'' "CAN YOU TWO STOP ARGUING! AND YOU SHOULD RESPECT HER OPINION! JUST WAIT TIL THE NEXT BOOK COMES OUT' and then you two go on arguing as if I said nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Here we go again I do not own Sailor Moon or some of the other characters. I only own Camila, Mark, and Destiny. I also created Memosyne.

Of course again thoughts will be in parenthesis.

Chapter 5

Sakura was proud of Serena and the scouts. They had just defeated the Negamoon. As she thought this she bumped into Syoaran on the way to school.

"Oh, um, hi Sakura," Syaoran said as he blushed.

"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"How are you doing?' Syaoran asked.

"I'm great, oh I gotta go. I'll see you later." replied Sakura.

Sakura ran off to say hi to Elliot.

A week later………….

Sakura was having a meeting wither her friends.

Sakura said calmly, "The heart snatchers have appeared as expected. Amara and Michelle are acting as usual.'

Destiny replied, "I just don't hope no one messes with Time."

Sakura asked, "Can you guys watch over the girls? I gotta go and talk to a friend."

"Of course," they replied.

"Just don't be too long." Elliot said.

'I won't cuz it should only take a week." Replied Sakura.

Sakura then left for Magix. As she walked in Magix she thought, _I hope nothing happens._

Sakura snuck into Red Fountain since they are busy with their festival. Sakura was busy spying on what was happening. All of a sudden Riven and Skye/Brandon (A/N: The people there don't know it's Skye they think he's Brandon.) started to fight using the dragons. Sakura walked out and the dragons felt her presence and stopped. But an explosion of sorts cam from below with Princess Diasporo and Bloom fighting. Sakura broke down crying.

Sakura then stiffened up and said to Riven, " Riven I cannot under any circumstances believe that you are letting Darcy use you!"

Riven replied, "What on earth are you talking about and who are you?''

Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Stella came running onto the field.

Sakura replied, " Oh, I'm sorry I almost forgot. Release! Memosyne give him back his memories. (A/N: Sakura created Memosyne, a new Star Card, it gives back peoples memories.)

Riven suddenly remembered and replied, " Hey Sas(A/N: Sakura's nickname)! I'm sorry about that , anyway what's the deal?"

Sakura said, " Well since Prince Skye couldn't just do the proper thing and you two had to fight over a boy Chaos is coming to earth soon! Also Galaxia is being controlled by Chaos. The signs were what would happen in Magix."

Riven said stunned, " Oh, you're joking right, please tell me you're joking."

Sakura replied gravely, " I wish I were joking but I'm not. By the way nice crush."

Riven told Musa, "Um, yeah, Musa I really like you and all but I gotta go help Sakura save the world."

Sakura said, " No, actually it's more like this, stop the time space continuum disturbance when it comes. Hopefully I won't get to sick though, to help fight."

Then Sakura and Riven left.

A/N: It seems like it was only a day, but it took Serena longer than usual to get to Magix since she is a little weak and didn't want people to detect her entering Magix. Also I hope you like this chapter. Please, please, please, please, please review. Also to note it might take me awhile longer to update after today since I expect it to get really busy with musical and dance practices around the clock.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Camila, Mark, and Destiny of course.

Chapter 6

Sakura and Riven went to Elliot's place. Sakura filled Riven in on the current enemy and the next enemy, Galaxia. Also how Serena and everyone was doing.

Sakura called out, " I'm back."

Elliot, Camila, Mark and Destiny rushed out an was really happy to see Riven. Sakura told them what happened at Red Fountain. They didn't sound happy since they all knew her prophesy about Galaxia.

Elliot filled them in on what had happened, how Serena and the scouts had been attacked. Also how Amara and Michelle were doing.

Sakura said, "Well, I'll keep a watch out after school but I have to go to school or things will look suspicious.

Everyone kept tabs on the scouts over the next few months. Sakura and Destiny left clues behind they were watching as the weeks progressed. Serena felt Sakura and that feeling was getting stronger. Serena felt weird and confused thinking about the people in shadows. She knew they felt familiar from a very long time ago.

A/N: Sorry guys, that was super short again. But the next chapter will be short and after that we'll be at the point where the chapters are longer by a lot. I'll reread the next chapter to see if I should add more detail to it. Anyway I felt that I should put up another chapter today. I will be busy and I do not know if I can update everyday. It will depend on how much homework I have and how tired I am after dance practice. Please review this chapter though!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the characters Camila, Mark, and Destiny as I have said almost every chapter.

Chapter 7

Sakura and Destiny knew it was the day to reveal themselves. After all after Serena turned into Super Sailor Moon they knew that was the sign. Sakura almost revealed herself for the comment Uranus made. But she knew that she had to control her feelings. She also knew most everything would be made clear tonight.

That night……………

Darien, Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna were having a meeting that night. Sakura stepped in and said hi in her regular form. They were worried she knew who they were and would tell the press.

Sakura said, "I believe that the Inner Scouts, Luna, and Artemis are now on their way. In fact I believe their in the gardens now.'

They said, "Who is this?"

Sakura yelled out," Star Crystal Power Make-Up." She then began to transform. The scouts were amazed. Sailor Moon and Pluto felt something as she transformed as if they knew who she was.

"It has been a very long time girls and Darien." replied Sakura. "Serena and Setsuna, I am your cousin.

"What?" they all shouted shocked.

There's the cliffhanger which is why this particular chapter is short. Now all the other chapters will for now be long. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sailor Moon or anyone else but the characters I have already listed.

Chapter 8

"Have some of you noticed one or two people in the shadows during some of your battles? Because that was Destiny and me. I am Queen Sakura Ruler and Protector of the universe. I am now in my Sailor Scout form, Sailor Star. Serena, I am your cousin from your mother's side. Setsuna, I am your cousin from your father, Father Chronos's, side. This is Destiny, the Scout of Destiny, of course." Replied Sakura.

Serena said, "I could always feel your presence. I wondered who it was."

Sakura said, "I am not surprised you could sense my presence." Sakura said.

"Anyway, we are not gonna totally help you guys fight." said Destiny finally speaking.

"Why not?" asked Serena.

"Because we are not to interfere with your destiny and training." Replied Sakura.

"Oh, that makes sense." said Setsuna.

"Hello Rini." Sakura said.

"Oh Auntie, I've missed you.'' Said Rini. (A/N: Auntie is Sakura's nickname to Rini.)

'Rini, of course, knew who I was." Sakura said, 'But I told her not to tell you."

"Anyway, we've gotta go." Said Destiny cutting in.

"Of course, I lost track of time. I'll see you guys later." said Sakura.

The next day Sakura was super happy. Of course she knew her new cd came out. (A/N: Sakura does her own music.) It was said to already be her 5th triple platinum cd. She was glad that the 6th cd finally came out.

But the next few weeks went by with no real major change. She knew that the Outer Scouts thought that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn and they were supposed to destroy her. Then she knew the next day would be the final battle.

Ok, do you guys like? Please review and cheer me up! I'm sorry I just got back from my not-Sunday School Meeting. Yeah I stayed at school till 5:30 then rushed over to the grade school to find out there wasn't a Sunday School Meeting! I was so frustrated cuz it would have been easier to just go home! And I'm tired still sooo yeah. So now moving on I might not update as regularly. It all depends on h/w ok. So until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hey guys! You know the drill I do not own any of the characters except for the few that I made up which I've indicated earlier. But here they are again: Camila, Mark, and Destiny.

Chapter 9

"Hey girls! It's been awhile." Sakura said as she entered the arcade.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" the girls replied.

"I am here to say I'm leaving in two days." Sakura replied.

"Oh my gosh you're Sakura Joy!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Hello." Sakura replied, "I thought that maybe we should go girls.''

"But Sakura tell us why you're leaving." Said Mina.

Sakura replied, "I just have to go take care of some business."

"Of course." Serena replied.

So they went to the college for the final battle. Sakura left them to their battle wishing them luck. She went to check out a few things, but as she went to do them, they took three hours.

2 days later at the airport………….

"Hey guys, there's my flight," Sakura said.

"Sakura don't go." Serena said doing the puppy dog face.

"Serena don't do that. I'll be gone for only a week." Sakura replied.

"Bye!" they all yelled as she went.

1 week later………..

"Hey guys I'm back!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Sas, we have a new enemy." Serena said.

"I know." Sakura replied.

Pause…

"Serena just stop worrying. Everything will be ok." Sakura said.

"What! Oh telepathy." Serena said.

2 months later……………..

"Hey Setsuna, Michelle, and Amara thanks for taking care of me." Hotaru said. (A/N: Sorry I didn't put this is my fanfic but if you know the 3rd season Hotaru is Sailor Saturn.)

"But know it's time for me to help you." Hotaru then gave them their Sailor Crystals. They rushed off to help the Sailor Scouts with Queen Nehelenia their enemy.

Hey guys! Don't ya just wonder what Sakura had to do. Well you'll find out in a few chapters. I know that there are a lot of time passing by quickly. I just don't want to drag on the story. Anyway please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ok yeah I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up and there's a list in the last chapter.

Chapter 10

"Is that---?" Sailor V asked.

"We are the outer scouts." said Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn.

Meanwhile………………………….

"I thought we shrunk." said Serena.

Helios said, "I am protecting you form nightmares. Please find the Golden Crystal."

Serena asked, "Is it in Darien?"

"What?" Darien said.

"It has to be inside you since I've felt the power of the crystal." Replied Serena.

"Go quickly! I can not hold you from Queen Nehelania much longer." Said Helios.

They then went back to the other Sailor Scouts. But Mini Moon and Saturn were missing.

Everyone transported themselves to Elysion. Sailor Moon went into Nehelania's mirror and saved Sailor Saturn and Mini Moon. She then with everyone's help became not only queen but Eternal Sailor Moon.

Queen Nehelania was screaming, " This isn't possible." (A/N: Serena/Sailor Moon was cursed just like in the books.)

Eternal Sailor Moon said, "It is for one does not share or create power alone."

She then blasted Queen Nehelenia away. Darien's Golden Crystal was unleashed. The Amazoness Quartet was reawakened and not controlled. (Just like in the books.)

Sakura said, "See Uranus this is why Sailor Moon was a little weak when she first became Super Sailor Moon, she was cursed and it was nearing the time that this battle would happen. If she had lost this curse would not have been broken but it was."

"Oh." Said Sailor Uranus.

"The earth is finally better. Darien and I feel better. For Darien and I are bound to this planet. He because he is prince. I because I protect all the planets. Serena will feel better. She was bound because of her destiny. But I will caution you: do not depend on your destiny for things change with different decisions. Don't ever feel to pressured to do what you think is what happens in the future. Especially you who have seen into the future." Said Sakura, "By the way guys I am proud of you."

Ok so that is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please give me any input or complaints through the reviews. So, of course, please review and have a great day or night w/e one it is.

Also, IT'S THE WEEKEND YAAAAH!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah. I only own the previously said characters in earlier chapters.

Chapter 11

A few weeks later...

"I heard Darien's going to the U.S." Sakura told her friends.

"Why?" asked Elliot.

"He god accepted as a foreign exchange or something to Harvard." replied Sakura.

Destiny asked, "Do you think Galaxia will strike for the Golden Crystal then?"

"Of course she will." replied Sakura.

Riven asked, "Are we gonna help him fight her?"

"No!" replied Sakura and Destiny shouting in unison.

"Why not?" asked Camila.

"It would interfere with everything." replied Sakura.

"So you're just going to just let your cousin's boyfriend and future husband get hurt!" exclaimed Camila.

"Of course, I can't interfere! Serena needs this growing experience." replied Sakura.

Sakura starts to feel tears. She says, " I just wish it weren't always this way." Sakura said, "I should get going. I gotta go set up a barrier so Darien can't fell his generals reawaken."

"Ok, but I'll go with you," Elliot replied.

"Fine." Sakura says. They then left the room.

Elliot said, "Be careful, Sakura. Just don't use up all your energy."

Sakura said, "I………."

Sakura didn't finish her sentence for Elliot just kissed her on the lips. Elliot and Sakura were both blushing a lot.

Meanwhile……………….

Camila wondered aloud, " I wonder if Elliot finally confessed his feelings for Sakura?'

Mark replied, "Let's hope so because it's getting annoying when he wonders if and how he should tell her."

Riven said, "He's loved her for such a long time, too."

"Yeah." they all said sighing.

Outside………….

Sakura said, "Um….. I gotta go now." She then kissed him back blushing. Sakura then rushed off to do her job.

Hey guys! It's happy Friday! I so happen to have a state competition 2morrow which I'm totally excited about! Anyway what do you think about Sakura and Elliot together? Please tell me and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptors or anything else. I only own Camila, Mark, and Destiny.

Chapter 12

As Sakura ran off to do her job she wondered _what am I thinking?_?" As Sakura went up to her room Kero asks, "What's up?"

Sakura, startled said, "Hoe! Oh it's you Kero. I gotta go set up a magic barrier so Darien can't sense that I'm doing something. I know that war is finally among us."

Kero asked shocked, "War?"

"Yes war." Sakura replied, "You are not apart of it that much, nor are you, my dear Sakura Cards. The only reason you would be apart of it in any way would be through me. The war is as old as time itself. We, who know if its existence, call it the Sailor Wars. It's a war against good and the ultimate evil, Chaos. Only those who work for it have had their minds twisted into the thinking of evil and doubtful people. Galaxia, unfortunately, is on the side of evil. She wouldn't have been if she had asked for help when she tried to seal Chaos inside of her body. But, what's done is done."

"How come we never heard about it?" asked Kero.

"Earth is its last place all other planets have been destroyed. Only those who travel space and time would know about it" replied Sakura.

"You know all this thinking is making me hungry." said Kero.

"Not now Kero." said Sakura, "Okay here we go, I call upon my powers hear me now, both old and new hear my plea, let a magical barrier be set up between Darien Chiba and me!"

Sakura then fell to the floor knowing that the spell worked. Her energy for the most part had been drained. She turned on her cd player and began to soak in the energy she got from the music.

"I feel soooooo much better now!' exclaimed Sakura.

Sakura then began to reawaken the Generals. She filled them in on what has been happening. Also on what work needs to be done.

Malachite asked, "Can we see the girls now?"

"No you cannot. At least not yet." Replied Sakura.

"Why not." asked Kunzite. (A/N: Ok people the Generals are all boys like they are in the books.)

"It might interrupt my plans because then things would change from where the events are headed. But we will watch over them carefully until we can have you revealed. Naturally you will be training in this house in the meantime and staying in the hotel across the street. I must go do some errands quickly. You guys just hold tight and behave." Sakura said.

Hey guys! Sad to say that dance team didn't do that well in the State Comp. but not horrible. We got 6th, so close to 5th. Anyway please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor or any other characters but Camila, Mark, and Destiny.

Chapter 13

Sakura left the room, and quickly teleported to Hogwarts.

"Hey!" Sakura said as she waved to Meilin.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" replied Meilin. "Because I'm ready to help you. I just graduated from the N.E.W.T. level classes. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore said I was a fast learner."

"Of course! I need you help with training four people. Also you are a fast learner since you learned everything in about a year. Only I learned faster a really long time ago. But I should visit Harry, Ron, and Hermione before we leave." replied Sakura.

"I knew you would say that! In fact they're in the Great Hall for lunch. Things have been super tense lately with Voldemort "officially" back and all. They'll be so glad to see you! Said Meilin.

Sakura and Meilin went to visit their friends. Sakura knew Lord Voldemort was back. As they approached some of the younger students gasped or bowed. Others gaped at Sakura.

Sakura yelled out, "Hey Harry, Ron, and Hermione! What's up?"

Harry replied, "Nothing much. Some people are going home because their parents are scared Lord Voldemort will come and get them."

"Of course, they want it so they feel they can do anything to keep their children safe. Anyway, we gotta go, so I'll see you soon hopefully." replied Sakura.

"But you just got here!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm sure she has to got do her job Ron! Said Hermione sharply.

'Yes, I have to go help my cousin. I'm worried that this will end soon, possibly very badly. I just cam to pick up Meilin anyway." replied Sakura.

"Bye." they said gloomily.

Sakura and Meilin combined their powers to go back to Japan. (A/N: Ok so this is where Sakura went in Ch. 9 for all those wondering. She went to set up Meilin Hogwarts since she and Professor Dumbledore are family)

Ok, for anyone who likes Cardcaptors, don't you think it's cool that Meilin really does have magic? I like that idea since I don't like it that she's like totally useless to her family. Please review! And thanks to all who have!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Ok so here's the deal I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, or anything else except for the people I've already mentioned.

Chapter 14

Sakura called out, "Hey guys I'm back!"

The generals rushed out. They looked slightly confused.

Sakura said, "This is Meilin Li. She is a good friend of mine. She will be assisting you in your training."

"What? We don't need training." They said in unison.

"You will for Galaxia. Besides you need to stay sharp. Most of your opponents didn't have a lot of magic if any." replied Sakura.

"You guys need a refresher course since it's been a few years since you fought. It's hard just to start fighting like you did. Also it applies especially if you were generals over 1000 years ago." Said Meilin.

Sakura said, "Anyway, Meilin your graduation was perfect timing. I still gotta go to school and make a new album to seem normal enough. It'll be my 9th album, so there's a lot of expectation. Besides you guys can work during the day. You are living in the hotel next door guys. Meilin will be staying here with me. Ok?"

"Ok," they replied.

"OH yeah, I better get to work. I'll be in the recording studio if you need me." said Sakura.

Sakura left for the recording studio room. Meilin and the Generals went to the training room.

2 hours later…………………

Sakura was recording her last song on the album.

Don't tell me what to do!

Ooh Oooh Ooooh Oooooh

I'm a big girl.

Ever since you stopped caring

Yeah that's right, you stopped caring

As soon as she died.

The generals then burst in to tell Sakura a fight was going on. Sakura had to sigh.

Sakura said, "We will not go. They will not need us by the time we get there."

'Ok," Malachite replied.

Sakura said, "We should get ready for tomorrow. You guys can check into the hotel. Meilin I will take you to your room. By the way guys, I finished the album. The touch ups are gonna happen this weekend. Meilin, you can go make a conference call to your family if you like."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." replied the Generals. They left for the hotel.

Meilin and Sakura went to Meilin's room. Meilin said, "I think it would be nice to make a phone call to the fam."

"Ok, well good night. I'll see you in the morning." said Sakura.

"Good night, Sakura." replied Meilin.

Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed. And no one can steal the song above, yes that is a song I made up.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters except the ones I have noted in previous chapters.

Chapter 15

The next morning………………..

The phone rang in the background while they were having breakfast. Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hello Sakura! You're back! Why didn't you call me?" said Elliot.

"Elliot, I got back yesterday night and I had to set up a few things." replied Sakura.

"Ok." said Elliot sounding relieved.

"Anyway I'm coming by in half and hour." replied Sakura.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." replied Elliot.

Meilin asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, that was Elliot. I'm gonna take you and the Generals down to his house for a meeting." replied Sakura. "You can also meet everyone else. Then we're coming back her for your family meeting."

"Ok." said Meilin.

The doorbell rang. Sakura went to get it. She knew it was the Generals. She ushered them in. They sat at the kitchen table with Meilin.

Sakura said, "In 10 minutes we're leaving for Elliot's place. You guys will meet everyone else. We will discuss tactics and plans there. I want you guys to behave yourself."

"Ok." said Malachite.

20 minutes later………..

Sakura, the Generals, and Meilin arrived at Elliot's place. Elliot and the gang greeted Sakura. Sakura introduced everyone quickly.

"Ok, now that we are all introduced lets get to work. First up, Galaxia. How are they doing against her?" said Sakura.

Destiny replied, "Well Serena is going to find out that Darien is dead. Sailor Cosmos is staying with Serena as Chibi Chibi. The Starlights are going to find their Princess."

"Ok. The Generals and I will keep an eye out for them in battle. Meilin will pretend to be my lady-in-waiting. Camila, you and I are going to work on an album cover. You will act as the photographer. Mark you will produce the actual cover. This will make it look less suspicious more or less. I want you, Destiny, only on a few missions, ok?" Sakura said.

"Ok." They replied.

"Well we gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura replied.

Sakura, the Generals, and Meilin left. They teleported back home. Sakura and Meilin went to the conference room. The Generals went to the weight room.

4 hours later……………..

"Finally! That's over!" exclaimed Meilin.

"Yes that took awhile.' Replied Sakura. "I gotta go start perfecting the music. If you and the Generals want a break then resume training that would be cool."

"Ok, I'll see you later." replied Meilin.

The next day…………

Sakura went to visit Elliot. Elliot kissed her on the lips. But then they were interrupted. So Sakura, Camila, and Mark went to go work on the album.

The next few days………..

Sakura, the Generals and sometimes Destiny went to watch over the Scouts. The Scouts wondered who was watching, since they felt like they've known them since their past life.

Hey guys! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Look it up in previous chapters.

Also note that thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 16

1 week later……………

Serena got a letter from Siren. It read like this-

Sailor Moon-

Come to the airport. Here is your ticket for the Starlights movie preview. If you do not come people could get hurt.

-Siren

Serena thought_-How did she know? I have to hurry the plane is leaving soon. People can't die or get hurt on my account. _She hurried to the airport afraid it was too late.

Siren in a desperate attempt tried to steal her crystal. Seiya interrupted though by transforming. Yaten and Taiki followed knowing it was no use. The girls couldn't believe it. They transformed too. It was the Starlights turn to be shocked. They beat Siren quickly. Sailor Moon healed her, but since her crystal was taken she disappeared. Then out of the shadows came Sailor Star and Destiny. There were four men in a similar outfit as Tuxedo Mask but in different colors.

"Hello girls." said Sailor Star. They were all staring at her confused, but Sailor Moon ran to hug her. She continued, "These men here are the Generals, except unlike before they are not brainwashed. I see you all found out who everyone is for certain."

Sailor Moon asked, "Yes, but what do you mean by not brainwashed?"

Sailor Star replied, "Queen Beryl brainwashed them so they would battle you. Also because of the love they had for you, girls."

"Oh." said Sailor Mars shocked.

"We have been watching over you during the battles." said Destiny.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Again thanks to all who have reviewed and keep on reading. I'm sorry it took so long to update. This was a super busy week. Please review with any opinions backed up by examples so I know what's good and bad. And also ultimately grow as a writer.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Look it up in a past chapter.

Chapter 17

Sailor Star broke in, "Um, yeah guys, just to say that we've been directing the cards Seiya has been sending to Serena. Serena, please remember what really happened at the airport."

Serena collapsed, memories flashing back as Darien disappeared and laughing in the background right before her eyes. It was too much.

Sailor Mars asked, "What did you do?"

Sailor Moon said, "It's nothing, I just oppressed my memories. I just didn't want to believe Darien was gone."

"We better get back." said Sailor Star Maker, "People will be waking up soon."

"Yes, we must also say our goodbyes." said Sailor Star.

"Of course, your majesty." replied Sailor Star Healer.

With that they left while the others went back to their seats. An hour later they landed and went home with more food for thought than needed.

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I know this chapter is really super short. I will update this weekend. Thanks again to all the readers. Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or other characters. Only the few I have made up.

Chapter 18

The next week…………

The Sailor Stars found their Princess, Princess Kakyu. She was healing herself in her lamp which Chibi Chibi had. Meanwhile Serena keeps having reoccurring weird dreams about the Sailor Wars and Galaxia. The words "go to Sagittarius Zero Star" are being repeated in her dreams and her mind.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. Serena, Sakura, and Chibi Chibi go to visit the Starlights and Princess Kakyu privately.

Serena asks, "Princess Kakyu, please take me to Sagittarius Zero Star."

"How do you know about Sagittarius Zero Star?" asked Princess Kakyu shocked.

"I think Galaxia has been telling me in my dreams." Replied Serena. "Also the others mustn't know. I feel they shouldn't be there, that I must do it alone. I think Galaxia will still try to catch their crystals. I will need to write a note."

"I will take you." answered Princess Kakyu.

"Chibi Chibi will come too." Said Chibi Chibi.

Sakura said, "Chibi Chibi it'd be best for you to transform now."

Chibi Chibi transformed. Then the rest did the same.

Sakura said, "I will make sure your traveling will go smooth. I will be watching over you. Good luck, now go God speed.'

"Let's go." Said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile in the future…………

Rini asked, "Mother may I please go help Serena?

"Fine." Said Neo-Queen Serenity.

Then four girls arrived. Rini knew it was her court, the Amazoness Quartet. They went back to the past to help Serena.

Author's Note: Please Please Please review! The end is in sight! Yay!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 19

Later that day………….

Luna found a note in Serena's room. It read-

Dear Luna, Artemis and girls,

I am now on my way to fight Galaxia. You will not go after me. I must do this on my own. Besides, you still have to protect earth. Alert Sakura if you really need help. The Generals will help too.

Lots of love,

Serena

Luna alerted the girls quickly. They met for a meeting at the temple.

"What is she thinking? Is she trying to get herself killed?" shrieked Raye.

"I don't think so. She knows what she's doing. Also she has more power than us." replied Mina.

"But the thing is, what are we going to do about it?' asked Lita.

"Nothing, Serena will be mad if we follow her. I feel as if she knows what she's doing. Besides, we don't even know where she's going. It's not like we can just travel space aimlessly." replied Mina.

"Yes, and we can even maybe transfer energy to her if worst comes to worst." said Hotaru.

"Ok, then we got our orders." said Amara.

­

Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. Anyway just Chapter 20 and the Epilogue left. Yay!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 20

Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, Princess Kakyu and the Starlights arrived.

But Memosyne and Lethe stopped them. Then they decided to let them pass, but then they were killed for not doing their duty. Then the Starlights' Crystals were taken.

Princess Kakyu, Chibi Chibi, and Eternal Sailor Moon moved on. They found tombstones with their names on it. Alarmed and unsuspecting they get trapped. But as their Crystals are going to be taken Sailor Mini Moon and her Scouts come and save them. Serena introduces Chibi Chibi. Princess Kakyu, however, was killed when her Crystal was taken for her. They final meet Galaxia. Galaxia then takes Rini and her Scouts down.

Serena meets Chaos who was controlling Galaxia. Galaxia becomes good again, but is destroyed by Chaos. Chibi Chibi then transforms to her normal form of Sailor Cosmos. She and Serena go into the heart of Chaos to defeat him. They combine their powers to defeat him, but aren't that tired even though they used their true, raw power.

Author's Note: Ok, um hopefully I will post the Epilogue tomorrow. Yay! Anyway please please please please please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Epilogue

Sailor Cosmos then began to explain to Serena what happened and everything.

Serena said, "Of course, thank you for explaining. We should get going."

"I must go back to my own time before time is disturbed even more." Replied Sailor Cosmos, "Do not worry for your true powers in you will get you home. Goodbye."

Sailor Cosmos left. Then Serena left, she got back easily. Darien was also back. Everyone was there to greet her.

Serena said, "Hey guys!"

"Serena promise that you'll never do that again!" said Raye.

"I'm sorry but I had to. Anyway Galaxia is back to normal." said Serena.

They celebrated her homecoming and peace.

Meanwhile in the gardens……….

Elliot and Sakura were walking around the gardens.

Elliot asked, "Sakura would you please go out with me."

Sakura replied, "Elliot I can't. Please don't be mad. I need to find myself. I need to tie up the loose ends of my life. Do some self-improvement, instead of the girl-saves-the-universe thing. I am leaving tonight. I will go tell Serena and everyone now. Goodbye."

Sakura left quickly. Elliot couldn't even get a word in. Sakura announced she had to leave now. Everyone gave a quick hug and goodbye.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey everyone! I'm finally done! If you want to read more about Sakura check out my other fanfic, in Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you want me to continue this story, with Sakura's POV please tell me when you review. And thanks to all who've reviewed and read.

Thanks to- Taenaiaea

luveroffanfic

Gallantmon of the Hazard

universeprincess911

RolePlayersRule--for all reviewing!


End file.
